


La Venezia

by worldwidecupcake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldwidecupcake/pseuds/worldwidecupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the gerita txt (Writting network). Based on a prompt from frukmerunning's art. One shot. </p>
<p>La Minaccia has a new member in their mists, and Ludwig, as our superhero, decides to introduce himself to the new villain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Venezia

For years they had been the biggest threat in all of Europe. La Minaccia, a group of villains from Italy who worked much stronger than their mafias. They held their own powers, inherited in their blood, trained to steal, create disasters and help what they could in trying to extinguish the European powers and create a new government of their own. Constantly the leader, L’impero as he called himself, talked of creating a new Roman Empire, of bringing more to it than its original heights. 

But Ludwig (Being a Rome enthusiastic as he was), knew of the wrongs, of the tyranny they could bring if such a thing were to happen. 

This is where we bring Bestellung, a group in charge of making sure that groups like La Minaccia were stopped, with abilities and power of their own which they used to maintain the good in their society. Herr Deutschland, as Ludwig called his Superhero alias, was one of Bestellung’s best, practically a leader, next in line if something were to happen to his grandfather, Hochdeutsch. He had served in several missions for the good of Europe, saving even the world from different catastrophes single handily. His powers of strength and speed were envied by many as he was the inspiration of the people, looking up to him to continue his hero duty and protection of their home. 

Rumors had been going around that La Minaccia had just finished training one of their newest recruits, surely of the family, maybe one of L’impero’s grandsons. From reports, they were sure L’impero had two grandsons from his daughter, but the youngest one didn’t seem to appear anywhere, some doubted if he was even real. Ludwig knew well of Il Regno, the oldest with Earth and Fire Manipulation, who hated his guts and was usually in charge of dealing with Herr Deutschland whenever he came to do his usual saving. Many times in their paths they have battled to the point where their teams would worry over deaths. 

Would this new one would be just as powerful? Would he be as loyal to the group of villains? Would he carry on the menace of the team? 

Ludwig flew over to his destination to find out, reports coming from an old abandoned factory in Milan. It was easy to get there and even spot, silent it was, with no trace of wrong doings in the making. With a similar silence he finally landed softly upon the entering doors, using his sensing abilities to pick up any trace of someone- …none. That was odd. Were they sure something was in here? He entered, and still nothing but space, dust and old messes left upon who knows how long ago. He dared to move forward inside, trying to make sure that his presence was silent, but yet his footsteps echoed loudly. It was distracting him from any other noises, not letting him hear that ticking correctly. 

Wait, a ticking? He had captured it! But what was it? 

He tried to see if maybe he could be lead to it, in the meantime trying to figure out what it was. As he drew closer to it, the ticking hurried, escalating and escalating until he realized…it was a bomb! 

His speed had saved him just barely from the loud explosion that settled high into the sky. He lay on the dirty earth outside as he witnessed the building behind him, a raging inferno, the smoke arising to the sky as an erupting volcano would. And from all this, there was a figure that came out, a born phoenix out of it, to the figure of a young boy dressed in all too familiar suit. 

Black, making him prominent, tight to see the contours of his body, slim and somehow even seductive. A cameo pendant lay on his chest, the design of a golden lion with wings, the Lion of St. Mark. Each La Minaccia member had a different one. Ludwig thought it was girl until he noticed the Adam’s apple, and some minor male features in his face, short brown wavy hair divided in the center, falling over the sides of his face, and a rather odd curl standing in a twist. 

He looked so young, an innocent smile and glint on his eyes despite hidden under one of those beautiful venetian masks, golden as the pendant…golden as his very eyes. He was not supposed to be wondered so much by an enemy, and an enemy didn’t usually just stood there and smiled like he was pleased to meet him. 

“You must be Herr Deutschland, I never thought I would actually get to meet you after all the stories I heard from you. I must admit, I admire your skills and you are as handsome as they told me. Sadly I was sent here to fight you.” His tone, as kind, as serene… a greeting that even in his threat didn’t sound as bad. 

He had been so strucked by everything that he couldn’t even stand, couldn’t even utter a word but- “What?” 

The other only rolled his eyes, offering to help him up. Ludwig took his hand and stood, feeling at ease in his presence…despite being a La Minaccia member…and that he had basically blown up an entire building, and he could have been killed in it if he hadn’t been quick enough. Never the less, the man shook his hand eagerly while he was still holding it tight. 

“I’m La Venezia, piacere.” He introduced, and Ludwig was distracted enough to nod and even shake back. 

Just as he wanted him. 

He let go and used a force to push him off far, having him hurling to a distant wall, crashing and breaking it apart, La Venezia moving quickly to begin his kicks, his punches, that by now, as Ludwig found himself awaken and ready, began to dodge, trying his own attacks which La Venezia avoided skillfully, with a grace and flow in his body that reminded Ludwig of water. It didn’t seem like fighting, it seemed more like a sort of show, in which they were only but the two stars, who kept dancing around the area, as they hoped to hit their enemy. They underestimated each other, this was coming harder than they had though, but in a single instance that La Venezia had noticed, he managed a punch his face and thus more open attacks were offered to him, weakening the famous hero each time. Hits continued on, until Herr Deutschland looked exhausted enough to stop, to fall down to the floor in defeat. La Venezia gave him the break, only standing as he saw him coward before him…he never expected for this to be so easy. Herr Deutschland was finally to be done for with a single ringing of his powered voice, and there would go any more worries La Minaccia had. Oh, but Herr Deutschland was not going to be defeated so easily, for during the short time of their battle he was charging a thundered punch, just ready to release and cause the necessary damage. Everything was just starting, and surely the both of them would like to continue to have fun. 

But before anything could persist, before they all released hidden talents of danger that would surely put them at risk, something had come to kick Ludwig out of the way, a new figure appearing itself. This figure starred over to its brother, who smiled, the job was done. 

“I’m surprised. You did excellent for your first mission.” Il Regno, Ludwig identified, was rustling La Venezia’s hair like a proud father with its child. “Andiamo, Nonno is done with his part and he’s expecting us soon.” La Venezia nodded, Il Regno taking a disk from his own boot, throwing it over for it turn into a hover board, with enough space for the both of them to get in. 

They wasted no time on placing themselves on it, Il Regno igniting, already beginning their ascend. It was too late for Herr Deutschland to catch up to them, he had finally stood when they were up high, just ready to dash off. 

La Venezia gave him one last glance, seeming to shine with the very stars that glowed behind him. He still dared smile, even blow a kiss, with such an endearment even in the swing of his hands that it had Ludwig stopping in his tracks to blush. 

“Arrivederci, Signore Germania.” 

What was it with that tone and accent? That made his entire body flutter, along with their disappearance, at too much of high speeds for Ludwig to follow. Surely La Venezia had some sort of…charming magic. All this swooning should not have had him feeling this way, he must be also messing with his mind. These…lights and seeing him as the most attractive villain he had met. 

He would not be fooled again, he promised himself. He would not fall, he would defeat this new menace…even if he was attractive, had the most beautiful golden eyes he had seen, and a voice that throughout the nights sang in his dreams.


End file.
